


Summer Thunder

by Rileykins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Glove Kink, Kinktober 2019, Minor Impact Play, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileykins/pseuds/Rileykins
Summary: Seth was always so interested in the way Ophelia - and her body - reacted when she didn't know what was coming. That alone could get him off without effort, and it was his favorite way to make his sweet Fee his for the night.





	Summer Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Eeesh, I feel like I focused more on the temperature play/impact play than I did on sensory deprivation. Oh well.

The room was silent, except for the floorboard squeaking softly when Seth shifted his weight from foot to foot. Ophelia knelt on the folded up sweater he had given her, careful to remain still even though no ‘order’ had been given to remain as such.

“Fee? Nod if you can hear me.”

After a beat, Ophelia nodded.

“Good girl.”

It was all she could do. With a silk blindfold on, a spider gag in her mouth and a comfortable (ha!) pleather half-hood on, the only thing Fee could do was nod. Her hands were also comfortably tied behind her back, but that didn’t matter.

Set up had been easy. Seth had waited for her that Tuesday afternoon after calling in a paid sick day, and when she waltzed through the door, carrying old files that needed to be filed into the computer system by the end of the week, Seth had stood from the chair in the kitchen and went to her, the spider gag hanging from his hand. “Wanna blow off some steam?” He asked softly, first kissing her. 

“Yeah, babe.” She had answered. “Let me shower and put this away first.”

That was all she said before Seth had slowly started to get things together for them.

As she was drying off he came up behind her, slipping the blindfold on. “Not a word, Fee.” He whispered, kissing her ear as he tied it around her head. She nodded. “I’m going to blindfold you, first. Then gag you.” He kissed her cheek then, coming up around front of her as she stood in their bedroom naked and damp from the shower. “Maybe move you into the living room.” He was musing now, not so much telling her his plans as he was deciding them on the spot.

“I know Dean’ll like to walk in on you, helpless.” 

“But they won’t be home for another little while.” Ophelia murmured, as Seth took her hands and brought them behind her back. “Unless…”

“Unless what, babe.”

“Did you tell them to come home early?”

Seth didn’t answer, instead he tied what she thought was maybe one of his ties around her wrists, securing her arms behind her back. Ophelia sighed, smiled, and relaxed her shoulders. From there it was a silent affair; her boyfriend dug around in the toy chest for the hood and returned a few minutes later with the gag as well.

Now she knelt at his feet in their room, bound, gagged and hooded.

“God, Fee. You’re perfect,” Seth breathed, knowing that the hood didn’t muffle all sound, just enough to make things just a touch softer than they could be. She would have to focus to hear him. “You look so helpless there at my feet. I could do anything to you and you’d have no idea what to expect until it happened. Your first reactions… fuckin’ priceless.” He was behind her now, she could tell. His hand touched her shoulder and she flinched. Seth chuckled, squeezing softly, before he let her go and stepped back.

“Can’t tell me otherwise, huh?” He told her with a soft tone. Under the hood her face coloured, flushing with it. “You’re beautiful, Ophelia.” His hand cupped the back of her head as he moved around her. “You have no idea how happy to make us, how happy you make me. It’s like Christmas Eve with you, every single day.”

“You’re kind and smart, with the stubbornness of a mule, but you have our best intentions at heart.” He continued, moving now to pick up a pair of black rubber gloves, soft and half a size too small. “You complete us, you know?” He whispered, carefully situating the tray of ice cubes on the towel on the bed, next to a soft leather, wide faced paddle. 

“I don’t … think in any universe this would be possible without you, babe.”

He picked up the paddle then, turning it from one side to the other with his gloved fingers. Ophelia kept her head slightly turned down, looking at the floor, saliva beginning to drip down from the way her mouth was held open. Seth was positively harder than rock in his pants. He squatted down in front of her, grasping her chin and tilting her head back, watching with half a smirk as her own drool dropped onto her bare chest. “Beautiful.” He whispered, before he kissed the corner of her mouth, making her moan in return.

He moved to stand, gently grabbing her by the upper arm. Seth led her to the bed and bent her over it, the paddle dragging down between her shoulders slowly. He looked down at her back, watched as her spine gently curved and how her shoulder blades pinched together. “Dean left his mark, huh?” He asked softly, reaching down with his free hand to pinch over the healing welt. Fee moaned, twisting her hips away from him. Seth gave her a gentle pat with the paddle, making her flinch again. “I’ll let him know he can’t take up such valuable real estate.” Seth said, before lifting the paddle and dropping it onto her ass with an audible smack.

Fee squealed, toes curling into the carpet. 

“Did you like that, baby?” Seth cooed, doing it again, making as her hips jerked. Fee moaned softly, huffing.

So, he dropped the paddle again, a little harder along her ass again. “I said,” Seth said, drawing the paddle back. “Did you like that, baby?”

She made more of a keening sound this time, making the tall male grin. “Better. Make that sound again, Fee.” He smacked her with the paddle, and she repeated the sound, and he did it again and again until her skin was a pale glowing pink, and she wouldn’t stop rolling her hips from it. There was a sizable puddle on the covers now, and she was panting from the paddling.

Seth smoothed his gloved hand over her warm ass, sighing. “You’re one of a kind, baby. Perfect for us, for me.”

Ophelia moaned, squirming slightly as Seth moved her again, inched her to the right just to get her mouth off of the wet spot. He noted in the warm room light her thighs were wet. He put the paddle down and carefully traced her spine up from her tailbone, slowly, ticking over the vertebrae before reaching up between her shoulder blades. “I think you’re going to love this next bit, Fee.” He whispered, kissing the hood over her head. “We’ve only ever mentioned this before, once or twice.” Seth was talking softly, just enough to cover the sound of the silicone ice cube tray sucking at the cube as he popped one out.

“Spread your legs, baby.”

He watched with an eager glee as she did as she was told, legs spreading shoulder width apart. With cold, wet fingers Seth dragged them down her spine, grinning when she gasped with the sensation. “It’s just water,” He cooed, letting it drip down the curve of her spine. “It’ll warm up and it won’t matter.” As he spoke he fished the cube from the mold and moved to stand at her other side. Holding it up over her back, mainly between her shoulder blades, Seth watched as the water collected at the tips of his fingers, before dropping down the scant distance onto her skin.

She gasped again, twisting very slightly from it. “Don’t move, Fee.” Seth’s free hand slapped her ass, and suddenly the drips were coming faster from between his gloved fingers.

Ophelia had nothing to warn her of the incoming ice cold droplets. No sound because Seth was wearing gloves, and because the hood only faintly muffled any sound soft enough. She couldn’t see, because of the comforting blindfold. All she could do was endure whatever Seth had cooked up for her, because she couldn’t really speak, either. The spider gag had done a wet, delicious job of that.

Seth lowered his hand, and brought the elongated tip of the ice cube down onto Ophelia’s skin, making her jerk. “I have a full tray of ice cubes, baby. Maybe we’ll try one or two for our first time though, okay?” He asked her, tracing the water along her skin. “Nod if you heard me, Fee.”

She nodded.

“Good girl. God, the day you decide to test my patience may be the day Hell freezes over.”

Picking a new ice cube from the tray, Seth moved again to squat behind her, taking the edge of it to run it over her still warmer than normal, paddled ass. Fee moaned, going up onto her tiptoes to get away from it. “Don’t, baby. It’s okay.” Seth told her softly, one hand coming down over her tailbone to keep her anchored. “This won’t take long, promise.”

So, he dragged the ice cube down between her cheeks, watching in fascination as Fee squirmed, but didn’t try and pull her hips away. He brought it lower, watching carefully as her pussy quivered when the ice cube met her soft, warm wet lips. “Don’t move,” He told her, firmer now with his hand holding her down as he gently eased half of the cube inside of her cunt.

Fee groaned, resisting Seth’s hand along her tailbone, trying to ease her hips up as the freezing cold cube was inserted into her. “Fee, you gotta be still baby.” He said from behind her. She tapped her foot against the floor deliberately twice. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

One tap, hesitant.

“Alright, I won’t then.”

Fee groaned when Seth let the ice cube drop onto the floor by her foot, the cold water already beginning to spread under her toes. 

Seth was plucking the second cube from the tray when she tapped her foot against the floor again, two taps like before.

“Fee?”

Two taps, again.

Seth put the ice back in the tray, and took the hood off of Ophelia, noticing with some anxiety that her mouth had been bleeding. “Jesus,” He hissed, dropping the hood onto the floor as he moved to unbuckle the spider gag. “Fuck, Fee. I didn’t- I wasn’t paying attention, I should have been more-”

“Can I have some water? Warm with some salt?” She asked softly, and Seth noticed that this new puddle on the covers were tinged pink with blood.

He kissed her temple and took the blindfold off, nodding. “Yeah baby, gimme a second.”

Ophelia, now able to see and speak, moved to her feet and moved to sit on the bed with a wince. She inched away from the faintly bloody puddle she had made, hands still tied behind her back. She saw the paddle he used on her, saw the tray of melting cubes, and smiled. He was trying something new, which wasn’t like Seth. He liked routine, liked knowing he could solidly get off with the same techniques each time. So, when he came back carrying a glass with what she asked for, he looked like a puppy that had been kicked.

“I didn’t know you were hurting like that, baby.”

“It’s okay, Seth, I just want some water, please.” She paused, rolling her shoulders. “Could you untie me?”

He put the glass of water on the bedside table and moved to untie her, tossing the tie onto the floor as he then took her chin once again, looking her over. “Was it your tongue? Did the gag dig into your gum or something? I should have measured it, I wasn’t thinking…”

“Seth,” Fee rested her hand on his wrist, giving him a small smile. “I’m going to be fine, we’ll just have to test it out before we use it again.” She told him, leaning in to kiss his mouth softly. Seth could taste the coppery tang of her blood. She must have been bleeding worse before.

He stepped back, sighed, and kissed her forehead. “Next time we’ll just use ol’ faithful,” He started, giving his girlfriend a small smile. “How’s your ass?”

Fee swatted at him, scrunching her nose up before she motioned for the glass of water. “Maybe you should run me a shower too.” She said pointedly while she took the glass of water from his hands.

“Maybe I should.”

“Maybe.”

“Or I can kiss you a few times, put Netflix on, and clean this up.”

“Mmm,” Fee said, swallowing the very salty warm water after swishing it around in her mouth. “Or that.” 

Seth smiled warmly this time and leaned down, kissing her. “Love you. I’m sorry about your mouth.”

“It’s fine, Sethy.”

“Sethy?”

“Sethy.”

He pounced on her, making her squeal with delight as the cup of water fell onto the floor, spilling everywhere. Netflix was never actually put on the television, but Seth did kiss Ophelia. A lot.


End file.
